Disclosed herein is a system and method for controlling the application of vacuum in a vacuum transport.
An example of an application for a vacuum transport is an image production device using direct marking print heads. The flatness and motion control requirements for direct marking print heads are extremely demanding. One strategy is to use a vacuum transport belt with ¼″ hole spacing over a 28″ vacuum plenum. To limit the leakage at the uncovered holes in the process and cross-process directions, the plenum can be divided into a number (for example four) chambers with a separate controllable blower at each chamber. The cost of these blowers is extremely high and there can be a large amount of leakage present. There are also issues related to how a sheet will pass from one chamber to another without losing its suction hold to the belt. In addition, plenum deflection can result, which may require ribbing or other supports to be added.